


Please Me

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a moment between Erik and Charles after my previous fic 'Tease Me' but they can be read separately :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a moment between Erik and Charles after my previous fic 'Tease Me' but they can be read separately :D

It was about time that Erik had his own back. Charles was a dreadful tease and Erik loved it but there were times when Charles walked a dangerous line. Charles might claim to know him but Erik as sure that he really didn’t know just how close he was to making Erik lose his carefully constructed control.

Like that morning for example, everyone had been moving in and out of the kitchen and Erik had been reading the newspaper like usual. Then while he was busy making pancakes Charles had started projecting thoughts of Erik covered in maple syrup and Erik had almost lost control then and there. Since that the children were in the room Erik couldn’t punish Charles then and there for the smutty thoughts and Erik had stayed at the table with his back to the wall until everyone, including Charles had left.

He’d showered, changed, gone for a run and he would swear that Charles was laughing in his head the entire time. The professor liked to put on an air of responsibility but now that Erik had seen the tease that was underneath those cardigans and slacks he sometimes had a hard time reconciling the two personalities. Erik knew that Charles wasn’t keen on the others finding out about their night time activities but if Charles carried on in the way that he was it was going to become a serious problem.

Erik opened the door to his bedroom and he closed it quickly when he saw Charles spread out on his bed. Charles was wearing a white buttoned shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves and black slacks but the lecherous grin and the way he was lying on his side was anything but respectable. Erik was still sweating from his run and he clamped down hard on his desire.

He walked into the en-suite bathroom, “I need to clean up Charles.”

Charles slipped his hands around Erik’s waist a moment later, “You’ll only get dirty again.”

Erik closed his eyes tightly and he tried to ignore Charles wandering hands. After a moment he stopped their progress by grabbing his wrists, “I need a shower Charles and I’m sure that you have work to do.”

Charles kissed Erik’s covered back, “Why are you so grumpy?”

Erik rolled his eyes at the petulant tone, “Charles, unless you want the entire house to find out what we’re doing when I lock you in here and make you scream for hours I suggest that you go and find something else to do.”

Suddenly Erik was very aware of Charles breathing. It was deeper, rougher and just a little bit hitched. Erik’s lips curled into a sly grin. Apparently he’d just found the right button to push. Erik stepped out of Charles embrace just a little bit and he stayed facing away from him. He pulled off his hooded sweatshirt slowly and then his top followed.

Erik rolled his shoulders to ease of some of the stiffness from the run and Charles made a slightly strangled sound. Erik knew from Charles’ thoughts that he was extremely turned on by Erik’s muscles. Erik leaned forwards slightly to wash his hands and he knew exactly what sort of picture he was presenting to Charles.

Erik’s voice was smooth and calm, “I’ve not heard you leave professor. Please, close the door on your way out. I’m going to take a long, hot shower.”

Erik stayed where he was and he slipped off his trousers before he turned to face the professor who was leaning against the doorframe and Charles was practically panting. Erik gave a knowing smirk and he stepped into the shower. The shower was completely glass and Erik turned on the water using his power to flip the switch. He placed his hands gently on the glass with his back to the water so that he was looking directly at Charles.

Charles incredible teal eyes were wide as he stared and Erik waited for a long moment before he straightened and he reached for the soap. He ran his hands across his body slowly and he was very thorough. Charles tongue kept flicking out to wet his lips and when he took a step forward Erik shook his head, “This is my shower Charles. Stay where you are.”

Charles glared, “You want me to join you.”

Erik laughed, “It’s not so nice being on the receiving end, is it? How do you think I felt when you were teasing me with those images at breakfast?”

Charles almost whined, “I thought that you liked it when I did that?”

Erik shrugged, “I do, but if you want to keep your sense of respectability you shouldn’t tempt me like that. You have no idea how close I was to jumping up from that table and pinning you to the breakfast table. I wouldn’t have cared about the children being there once my mouth was on your throat. I would’ve been surprised if all of them had made it out of the room before I started pulling your clothes off.”

Charles closed his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt, “Yes, no, Erik.”

Erik smirked, “I had you pegged as the type who liked to be talked like this almost from the moment I met you. You’re such an intellectual that it’s no wonder that you like the words.”

Charles eyes snapped open, “Erik, don’t stop.”

Erik leant back against the tiles and crossed his arms, “I would’ve been too impatient to get inside you completely but I would’ve saved that for later. I’d grip your hips and push you up onto the counter so that you would be completely spread out.”

Erik laced his words with the images and Charles pulled off his pants. Erik was pleasantly shocked to find that the professor was going commando. Charles stormed into the shower and he tugged on Erik’s shoulders to make him lean down. Charles kissed Erik messily and growled, “You’re horrible.”

Erik chuckled and slid his hands to Charles waist, “I’m not the one who started this little game. It’s not my fault that you can’t take a taste of your own medicine.”

Charles nipped at Erik’s collar bone with his teeth, “It’s a good job that you’re pretty.”

Erik laughed, “Pretty? I’m too scarred and lean to be pretty.”

Charles shook his head, “You’re beautiful Erik. So gorgeous. You’re Adonis come to life.”

They both burst out laughing. Erik sank down onto the shower floor, pulling Charles with him and it was a long time either of them could speak. Erik chuckled, “That’s just mean Charles. You really shouldn’t tease me like that.”

Charles grinned and cuddled against Erik, “How do you know that I didn’t mean it?”

Erik leered, “I know that playful tone Charles.”

Charles wriggled closer and climbed onto Erik’s lap, “You’re so easy to tease.”

Erik shrugged, “And you’re easy to please. I guess that we’re even. Now, are you staying and risking the other finding out what we’re doing or are you going to wait until this evening?”

Charles frowned, “We are supposed to be in training. I’m responsible for these kids.”

Erik rolled his eyes, “You feel like you’re responsible for the entire world.” He smacked Charles ass gently, “Now, get off me before I remember that I’m not nice enough to let you go and I keep you in here forever.”

Charles moaned, “I would be completely okay with that.”

Erik chuckled and stood up. He brushed his lips against Charles softly, “Go on and get dressed.”

Charles pouted and Erik smirked. Charles in a playful mood was exquisite but they both had things to do that didn’t include each other. Charles didn’t seem to be very concerned about that when he ignored his clothes, grabbed a towel and he went into Erik’s bedroom. Erik shook his head. He’d promised himself that he’d train but Charles was right there and there was always tomorrow. That was a strange thought to Erik who’d grown up thinking that ‘tomorrow’ wasn’t always a possibility.

Erik stepped out of the shower and made a weak attempt to dry himself off before he glanced out of the doorway. Charles was lying on the towel that he’d spread across the bed and he was completely on display as he fondled himself.

Erik barked, “Charles!”

Charles lifted himself up on his elbows to look at Erik and his grin was almost evil, “What’s wrong Erik?”

Erik stalked over to the bed, leaving his towel on the floor, and he used his annoyance and frustration over Charles interrupting his plans to fuel his lust. Charles was gasping into Erik’s mouth as Erik grabbed Charles cock and he stroked it mercilessly.

Erik growled, “You should be more careful about teasing me Charles.”

Charles writhed, “I’m thinking that I should do it more often.”

Erik growled again and crawled onto the bed properly so that he was pressing Charles down with his own body. Charles mouth was busy but that didn’t stop the stream of thoughts he was projecting to Erik.

_Do that again…_

_Erik…_

_More…_

Erik didn’t bother to draw out Charles climax or slow down because although he wanted to see Charles as desperate as Erik had felt that morning he wanted to see him come more. Charles losing control was one of the hottest things Erik had ever seen. He lifted himself off Charles slightly so that he could watch every moment of it including Charles eyes when they locked with his as his climax peaked.

When Charles could breathe again he blushed and Erik frowned. He brushed his knuckles against Charles’ cheeks, “What’s that for?”

Charles ducked his gaze, “I might’ve been a bit loud. I’m sure that it’s fine.”

Erik glared and he pinned Charles to the bed by his wrists, “What do you mean?”

Charles flinched and gave Erik a lopsided grin, “I wasn’t exactly paying attention when I screamed and I’m not sure how many people might’ve heard me in their heads.”

Erik was as surprised as Charles when he started to laugh. He brushed a kiss against his shoulder, “Well, I guess that we’ll find out when we see how many people can look you in the eye over dinner.” Charles groaned and Erik prodded him gently in the side, “Turn over. It’s my turn Charles.”


End file.
